<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love isn't so different from hate by galaxy_of_pi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812485">love isn't so different from hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi'>galaxy_of_pi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Guns, M/M, and i decided yes where is the fic, bananas are evil, bananas ruin relationships, chimera, from an idea that i posted on tumblr, here is the fic, owen isn't doing so great, that someone said where is the fic, this was written in literally thirty minutes and was not edited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You.”</p><p>Four years of pure hatred at being abandoned by the person who he had once loved rose to the surface as he finally saw his face again. It had been years since they were last face to face, with his last memory of him being him reaching out, calling mockingly that “I’ll never let you down”, before he let him fall. Before he let him crash down thirty feet onto the concrete and then left him behind, running away to save himself while leaving Owen dying on the floor of a dirty weapons facility. </p><p>Owen had woken up in pain, now a servant to Chimera, stripped of everything that he used to love. He could no longer go back to MI6, and his entire life’s work as a spy was ripped up and thrown away because of one arrogant, impulsive spy. Agent Curt Mega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour &amp; Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love isn't so different from hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i posted something on tumblr (@spies-always-die) and someone responded asking where the fic is and even though i didn't know what to write and this is similar to something else i've written i decided to write it anyways!</p><p>this is very lightly edited and written in twenty minutes so i hope its okay and you like it!!</p><p>hope you enjoy, please comment!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four years of pure hatred at being abandoned by the person who he had once loved rose to the surface as he finally saw his face again. It had been years since they were last face to face, with his last memory of him being him reaching out, calling mockingly that </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll never let you down”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before he let him fall. Before he let him crash down thirty feet onto the concrete and then left him behind, running away to save himself while leaving Owen dying on the floor of a dirty weapons facility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen had woken up in pain, now a servant to Chimera, stripped of everything that he used to love. He could no longer go back to MI6, and his entire life’s work as a spy was ripped up and thrown away because of one arrogant, impulsive spy. Agent Curt Mega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first year he was with Chimera, Owen wondered if his former partner was even alive. He often thought he wasn’t, though, as Owen knew he would have come for him by now. Sometimes, wondered if he was captured as well, or if he had died in that explosion, and Owen was the only one to survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still remembered the night the guards came for him, and he finally became an active Chimera agent. Still remembered the first question he asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is Agent Curt Mega still alive?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like it was a useless question. Obviously his partner must be gone. Obviously--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was alive. He had made it out, had gone home, and retired. He had retired? Where Owen had had his entire life torn away from him, had everything he had cared about shredded up and thrown in the trash, Curt had chosen to give it up. He had torn away everything Owen loved and then chosen to leave that life behind himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel whatever love in him that remained for his former partner shrivel up that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Owen started going out on missions for Chimera, part of his mind was always fixated on his partner. He didn’t know how, or when, but he promised himself that he would find Curt Mega, and he would make him feel some part of the pain that he felt. He would make him hurt, and make Curt regret everything that he had done to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From then on, every moment that he was not hunting Curt, or planning what he would do when he found him was a moment wasted. He killed mindlessly, not bothering to show mercy as his victims pleaded with him. Just one slash of his dagger, or a press on the trigger of his gun, and another pointless life was gone. Each time, he imagined it was Curt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But finally, he was here. Four years of hatred finally had brought him everything he wanted. He didn’t care about the stupid bomb, or the Russian spy. All he cared about was that Curt Mega was staring at him, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a whole plan, to capture him and torture him, make him feel the pain that Owen had felt every single day, feel the same hopelessness and betrayal that had twisted him in his time with Chimera. He wanted to make Curt hurt, and revel in every second of it, but face to face, all he wanted was his former partner dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked in his eyes, and right before he pulled the trigger, realized the one thing he had to do to make his revenge all the more perfect. He pulled off his mask, and saw a brief moment of confusion, and then dawning horror and surprise as Curt suddenly realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O--Owen?” His voice was shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen smiled, feeling more at peace than he had felt for years. “Hello, love.” He raised the gun to Curt’s head and pulled the trigger.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>